Dark Love
by camila2198
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is a thousand year old vampire who has closed his heart to love. When Calla Black a Vampire who has suffered more pain than anyone should ever have to, enters his life, will Kol be able to open his heart to love? Or Will he be alone forever...
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is a story about Kol Mikaelson and how he falls in love. I really like his character and I want to explore it a little more so I am writing a story about it. Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Love is a difficult game of happiness and hate. I can cause you the most pain imaginable but it can bring you the most wonderful pleasure. Many people close up to it because they are afraid to get hurt. After seeing his family fall apart, he closed his heart to love. He never wanted to feel week like his father did when his mother betrayed him. One thousand years later, he is still closed to love. He has slept with many women, broken many hearts, but never attached himself, to someone he really cared about.

When a beautiful blond hair beauty enters his life. All he wants to do is get to know this perfect woman. Knowing leads to protecting and protecting leads to love. How will someone who has closed his heart for a thousand years be able to open his heart to something that can be so painful. This wonderful woman will help him along the way but only he can open himself.


	2. Character Information

**Hey guys so I thought I would tell you whom I pictured playing Calla in Dark Love:**

* * *

**Name:** Calla Black aka Callista Bourdon

**Born:** October 31, 1510

**Age:** looks 18 (actually 502 years old)

**Personality:** loyal, will do anything for her family, protective of those she cares about, caring, determined, stubborn, fun, sarcastic, can be cold sometime but is usually very sweet. Anger issues, crazy, loving, musically oriented, artistic, and vengeful.

**Species:** Vampire and shape shifter (Wolf) .

**Nationality:** originally from France

**Hobbies:** Singing, dancing, painting, drawing, sculpting, (anything artistic), riding horses, martial arts, enjoying life and having fun.

**Portrayed by:** Tabrett Bethell except with long platinum blond hair down to her waist.

**Physical Characteristics:** Long platinum curly blond hair, silver-blue eyes, lean, agile, physically fit, 5'7, 115 pounds.

* * *

**All other characters are played by the characters that portray them in the TV show. Thank you for checking my story out and don't forget to review. Also check out Black Roses if you haven't done so. Thanks Love You!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Kol Mickelson:**

Klaus was throwing a party to celebrate the end of our problems. Ester was dead, Alaric was dead, and our family was reunited. The only two downers to our fantastic night where that Finn had died in the processes and Elena was a vampire. The second one didn't concern me but Klaus kept going on and on about it and if he didn't stop soon I would dagger myself just to hear the end of it. No matter tonight I was going to enjoy myself and appreciate that all was right in the world.

"Hello everyone!" Klaus said, "Thank you all for coming… let me tell you it's been a long time coming" I chuckled only Klaus would be so dramatic. "Without further ado I would like to welcome a great singer and a personal friend of mine… Calla!" Klaus waited until this Calla came on the stage. Calla was a beauty she had beautiful long curly platinum blond hair that reached right below her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful silver-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when light shined on them light little stars. Her skin tone was a right in the middle between fair and olive and she seemed to glow. She was very lean and to show off her curves she wore a very simple black one-sleeve dress that reached the floor she also wore very simple black heels. Her beauty astounded me; I had to meet her. Calla went and hugged Klaus like he was her brother.

"Thank you Klaus for that lovely introduction" Calla said. When I heard her sweet, dark, velvety voice I felt mesmerized. "I am so happy to be here tonight. I will be singing a couple of songs for you today. Thank you" she smiled and turned to the band behind her. She turned back to the audience and the music started. I recognized the song and I just waited for her to start singing. And then she began…

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me…_

Her voice was like an angel; she looked like an angel but at same time you could tell she had a very dark past. She put so much passion into her music. I looked at her in awe as she sang the next few songs. She would often look at me and smiled, I could not help and smile back. I listened to her next few songs mesmerized. When she finished Klaus went back on the stage and hugged her again giving her flowers. "Thank you!" she said to the audience who was clapping madly. She bowed graciously and got off the stage. I needed to talk to her; I felt that I would go mad if I did not. Something was happening to me; I never felt this was before. I had slept with countless women, courted hundreds of girls, but today in this instinct I could not place what I felt. All I wanted to do was get to know her; protect her. If that was the last thing I did in this life…. Then so be it.

"Hi" a sweet, dark, velvety voice said to me. I turned around to face the familiar voice. I turned around and looked at the beautiful face that was looking at me.

"Hello" I said to her. "I'm Kol"

"I know," she said smiling "I'm Calla"

"I know," I said smiling. And we both laughed shaking each other's hand. I stared into her face memorizing everything about her in my head. The way she talked, the way she took the hair out of her face, the way she constantly touched her necklace. Every little movement that she did subconsciously was so interesting in its own way. In the time that we talked I noticed that she was a very strong person who suffered through a lot of pain. She didn't have to tell me her story but I just saw it in her eyes. She was always tense, always ready for something to go wrong. I wondered what had gone on in her life to make her the way she was know. I wanted to ask but it was to soon. We talked long after the party ended just sitting and talking about everything.

"It's getting late" she suddenly said, "I should head home" I looked at her and wondered where she lived. She never mentioned it when we talked and I didn't notice until know.

"Where do you live?" I asked her honestly curious

"Everywhere" she said smiling sheepishly and slightly looking down

"Stay here" I whispered into her ear.

"I cant I don't want to impose" she told him

Suddenly Nik walked in "Calla" Nik said looking at her, "You are not imposing at all. I would love having you here"

"You could borrow some of my clothes" Rebekah said smiling slightly at her.

"And you can sleep in anyone of the extra bedrooms we have. Choose the one you like and its yours" Elijah said to her smiling warmly.

"See" Kol I happy that my family backed me up on this "It's all settled, you are staying" And she just shook her head like she was amazed that I could pull it together so fast.

"Fine" she said laughing.

"Come on I'll show you around "I said taking her hand.

Your unbelievable, you know that right," She said laughing as we walked upstairs.

"Its part of my charm" I said chuckling. I showed her a couple of rooms. After walking around for ten minutes I showed her the last room that was closest to mine. When we entered the room she stood in the doorway admiring the room "Do you like this one?" I asked as she looked it over and she nodded looking at me.

"I might stay here forever," she said chuckling

"You are always welcome here. Stay as long as you like" I said seriously looking her in the eyes and she smiled slightly at me. Slowly I walked close to her and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Calla" I said softly and walked out closing the door behind me. I went into my own room and sat on my bed wondering what was happening to me.

* * *

**Please Review and check out Black Roses if you haven't already done so Thanks Love You!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know something so you don't get confused in the next couple of chapters. The next couple of chapters are going to be a little longer because Calla is going to have a lot of Flashbacks of her old life and slowly you will see it come together. Enjoy! Thanks! Love you. Don't forget to tell me what you think**

* * *

**Calla Black:**

The Original Family was a family that had more family issues than any other family I have ever met. And I had seen it all. I new pain and suffering like the back of my hand. The Original family may have their issues but they were a family who always survived. They cared for each other and that was all that mattered. "Family above all" Elijah had said to me. I wish my family had those morals. Maybe if they had, they would have been able to survive.

When Klaus called me asking me to sing at his party I agreed. Klaus may have a lot of issues but he was a man who just never wanted to be alone. I cared for him like he was part of my family. I would always protect him and he had always done the same for me. I had known him for five hundred years and he taught me how to live. I was standing at the bottom of the stage while Klaus introduced me.

"Hello everyone!" Klaus said, "Thank you all for coming… let me tell you it's been a long time coming. Without further ado I would like to welcome a great singer and a personal friend of mine… Calla!" I walked up the stairs to where Klaus was standing and gave him a brotherly hug. "Welcome back" Klaus whispered in my ear and I smiled at him. For today's occasion I was wearing a black sequin one-sleeve dress that hugged my figure. It was sequined but simple and I wore simple accessories and simple 3-inch heels.

"Thank you Klaus for that lovely introduction" I said to Klaus and he nodded and walked of the stage. "I am so happy to be here tonight. I will be singing a couple of songs for you today. Thank you. I smiled to the audience. Then I turned to the band. "Ready?" I asked and they nodded. I turned back to the audience and the music began. The first song I was going to sing tonight was _My Immortal_.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me…_

When I finished the first song, everyone cheered. I was so surprised that people really liked what I had just sung. I smiled at the audience. I sang five other songs that I loved. I always felt free when I preformed. When I was singing, I was free from pain, suffering, anything that was wrong in my life I simply disappeared. I felt at peace. It was like sleeping, everything goes away when you dream. I always sang songs that reminded me of my old life. I dreamed of a life of happiness, no pain or hardship, where everything was simple; that's what my singing represented. I noticed Klaus's younger brother looking at me and I smiled at him. He was a handsome man, who had suffered a lot as well but pretended not to care. When I finished my performance Klaus walked up to me and hugged me again, handing me beautiful dark red roses. "Thank You" I said to him. I bowed to the audience so happy that they liked my music. When I got off the stage Elijah gave me a hug and so did Rebekah. I smiled at both of them and went to go find the youngest living original. I noticed him sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Hi" I said to him and he turned around to face me.

"Hello" Kol said and I immediately fell in love with the way he spoke. "I'm Kol"

"I know," I said smiling "I'm Calla"

"I know" he smiling back at me. We both laughed and I sat down. We started to have a conversation about random things in life. While he was talking to me part of my brain would listen to what he said, and the other part of me was looking at ever little one of his movements. The was he cocked his head slightly to the side when something interested him, the way he held his drink, his cockiness. We sat and chatted for a very long time drinking bear and other beverages from his families fully stocked bar.

"Its getting late" I told him, "I should head home" he looked at me and cocked his head to the side slightly as if he was thinking about something.

"Where do you live?" he asked me

"Everywhere" I said smiling sheepishly embarrassed to tell him I really didn't have a home.

"Stay here" he whispered into my ear.

"I cant I don't want to impose" I told him

"Calla" Klaus said, "You are not imposing at all. I would love having you here"

"You could borrow some of my clothes" Rebekah said smiling slightly at me.

"And you can sleep in anyone of the extra bedrooms we have. Choose the one you like and its yours" Elijah said to me smiling.

"See" Kol said smirking "It's all settled, you are staying" I just shook my head in amazement.

"Fine" I said laughing.

"Come on I'll show you around" Kol said taking my hand.

"Your unbelievable, you know that right," I said laughing as he took me upstairs.

"Its part of my charm" he said chuckling. He showed me to the extra couple of rooms they had left. I chose the one closest to Kol's room because of how open it was. There was a balcony that had a spectacular view of the forest. The walls were a light color and so was the wood flooring. Everything in this room was light except for the dark details like the some pillows or the dark lining on the bookshelf. The room felt perfect for me and, the walk in closet was huge. "Do you like this one?" he said as I admired it. I only nodded.

"I might stay here forever," I said joking

"You are always welcome here. Stay as long as you like" Kol said seriously I smiled slightly at him. He walked close to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Calla" he said softly and walked out closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed thinking of what happened tonight. I knew that I had just met Kol but I haven't had the feelings that I have right now since 1525.

July 3, 1525

_My family wasn't rich we were commoners. We lived simple lives and I liked it that way. France in the 1520's was magical. Sure the country had its problems but I was happy. I tried to make everything positive no matter what we were going through. I had a large family with five other siblings. I was the second oldest. Philippe was the oldest he was 18 and already married. I was 15 and my family was looking for suitors that they thought would be worthy. My name was Callista. My twin brother was my best friend his name was Christophé, our next sibling was 10 her name Amilié, the youngest was just a baby he was 6 months old his name was Daniel. My mothers name was Isabelle and my fathers name was Leon. Our family bond was strong and all of us cared for each other. _

_ "Callista" Christophé called me I was hiding in a tree. I was hiding from my new suitor. Mama had said this man had class and that I would learn to love him. "Callista! Where are you? Mothers waiting!" he yelled right below my tree. Suddenly he looked up and saw me in the tree. "Callista come down," he said to me smiling that I was in a tree. Father said I was a free spirit, mother said I had to calm down if I wanted to marry. I shook my head. _

_ "No Christophé" I said shaking my head. I didn't want to meet the man I might have to marry. I was genially scared. When Christophé saw my fear he sighed and climbed up the tree sitting next to me._

_ "Calla" he said using my pet name, "What's wrong?" he said holding my hand and I began to cry. _

_ "I'm scared," I said admitting it leaning into his shoulder "I'm scared to marry" _

_ "You'll be fine" he said to me smiling, "Your fiery spirit will never be broken… you will be a great wife, mother, lover and still keep your personality. No one will be able to break my dear sister" I hugged him. He was the only one who could make me feel at peace with the world. _

_ "Thank you," I whispered to him and he nodded. I was no longer afraid and I jumped from the tree and landed on my feet. Christophé shook his head in disbelief and climbed down. I had always been agile. My mother said I was a cat in a human's body. I was strong and fast but it wasn't evil I was just a very lean child. "I'll race you," I said to my brother as he got down from the tree and he smiled accepting the challenge. "Ready… go!" I yelled and we ran. As always I beat him. Sometimes I think he let me win to make me happy. When we got to the house he hugged me and pushed me inside to face my mother. _

_ "Callista!" my mother yelled at the sight of me. "Look at you!" she said crossing her arms across her chest. I looked at my reflection and I saw what she was talking about. My crazy curly hair was out and tangled, my dress had mud on it and my face was dirty from crying. My mother grabbed my hand undressed me and pushed me into the tub of cold water. She bathed me and made sure I was perfectly clean. When I was trying she untangled my long hair and styled it in a single braid down my back that showed my facial features. She then dressed me in one of my best dresses. I felt suffocated. "There" she whispered proud of her work. "Your perfect" I looked at my reflection and I did not recognize myself. I looked tamed and I was certainly not tamed. I was going to say something but then my father came in. _

_ "He's here," he said in hushed tones. My mother quickly organized herself and walked outside to meet my new suitor. "Are you ready?" my father said to me and I nodded. He took my hand and we walked to the main room to meet what could be my future husband. His name was Joseph. He was young maybe 20 years old and very handsome. He was very muscular, with a strong face, but kind eyes. When he saw me he smiled warmly and I liked him immediately. He took my hand and he kissed it gently when he looked up at me I curtsied always keeping my eyes on his face. During this meeting I was to remain standing while he looked me over. My mother and father bragged about my many talents in music, art, animals and my natural maternal instincts. None of them mentioned my temper and spirit. After standing there for what seemed like hours he stood up and asked a question no other suitor had ever asked me before. _

_ "May I take Callista outside for a walk? I wish to speak to her alone" he said to my parents but looked at me. My parents agreed of course and we walked outside. "You look nervous" he said to me softly. I didn't meet his gaze and just looked down at my hands. He put his hand on my face and gently had me look at him. "Hey" he said looking into my eyes "I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered._

_ "I know," I said feeling safe with him. We began to walk towards the barn where we kept the horses. " I want to show you something," I said taking his hand and leading him to my horse's stall. "This is Lune," I said referring to my pure white horse. Joseph walked to the horse and petted her gently. Lune nickered. "She likes you," I said kissing my horse. _

_ "Why did you introduce her to me" he said looking at me curiously._

_ "Lune is a great judge of character… I wanted to know if my conclusion about you was correct," I said looking into his perfect brown eyes. _

_ "And what was your conclusion" he asked looking at me_

_ "I believe that you are a kind man who will protect the woman he loves with every fiber in his body" I said smiling. He looked at me in amazement and smiled. _

"_I will do that," he said softly then he smiled. "I have my own conclusion about you… you are a fiery spirit who will never be broken, you will stand by your family until the end and will always protect your family before anyone else" he said touching my hair and pulling the bow that held my braid together out. "This isn't you is it" and I shook my head. "Here, turn around" and I obeyed. He undid my braid and let my long hair fall loose. "That's better," he said turning me around and smiling at me. "I want to get to know the real you not someone your mother wants you to be." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do you like to ride?" he asked me and I nodded. "Do you want to go for a ride?" I nodded again speechless. _

"_I'll go change," I said to him. I walked to the back to the barn where I kept my comfortable dress. I changed into it and put my cloak on. "I'm ready," I said to him and he nodded. I got Lune ready and I mounted her. Joseph took his own horse and mounted it. We rode for hours. I loved riding with him. When we came back it was almost dark I dismounted and put Lune away. "Thank you" I said to him_

"_For what?" he said to me_

"_For showing me that I don't have to be afraid of marrying you," I said smiling. He dismounted his horse took my face in his hand and kissed me gently. We walked back to my house hand in hand. When my mother saw me her mouth gaped open. _

"_I have made my decision" Joseph said to my parents not letting go of my hand. "I Joseph Girard will have Callista Bourdon to be my wife. Thank you for introducing me to her" the he kissed my hand again "Goodnight my dear" and I curtsied _

"_Goodnight" I said softly. He shook my fathers hand and bowed to my mother and left. My family and I just stood there in shock then all my siblings came into the room and ran to me hugging me. Amilié was the first one to break the silence. _

"_Your getting married!" she squealed and I hugged her. My mom ran to me and hugged me. I hugged each of my family members tightly especially Christophé. Joseph and I were married within the week. The ceremony was beautiful and the dinner was magnificent. Joseph showed me to his fabulous house. It was large and I had servants waiting on my every need. But honestly I would be happy living with him in a barn. Within the month I was pregnant with our first child and that made him love me more. We were the family I had always dreamed of. And that was how I Callista Bourdon fell in love with Joseph Girard. _

I came out of my flashback when Rebekah entered my room with clothes in her hands.

"Hey" she said, "Are you okay"

"Hum?" I asked confused

"You're crying," she said softly

"Oh" I said embarrassed wiping the tears from my face. Rebekah came and sat with me on my bed.

"Here" she said handing me a tissue and I cleaned my eyes.

"Thanks" I said and she hugged me gently. "I'm fine" when she pulled away "I was just thinking… you know…" and she nodded understandably.

"I brought you some things," she said laying some clothes on the bed. "Here is a night gown and a robe and some clothing options for tomorrow. How long are you staying here by the way?" she asked kindly

"I don't know," I said honestly

"Well tomorrow we will go shopping for clothes. Okay?" she said to me smiling and I nodded. I knew that Rebekah and I were going to be great friends. "Goodnight" she said as she stood up

"Goodnight" I said, "And Rebekah…" I said and she turned around, "Thank you" I said honestly and she nodded before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. I put on the nightgown and hung the clothes in the closet. I opened the windows letting fresh air in. I unmade the bed turned off the light and went to bed ready for the next day.

* * *

**See i wasn't kidding when i said it was long. Well most of it was flashback but still. Always remember to review and check out Black Roses if you haven't already done so THANKS LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Calla Black:**

I had a very peaceful sleep. Part of it was probably because I was finally sleeping in a very comfortable bed instead of outside. The other part was probable because Kol was a room away. When I woke it was still dark outside. I was used to waking up early I had done it for hundreds of years. I went to the bathroom in my room and showered with hot water, which was something I hadn't done in a long time. When I excited the shower, I went and looked at some of the clothes that Rebekah had left me. It seemed like Rebekah new me because she left jeans, some dark shirts that were fitting, black boots, and a leather jacket, she also left some dresses that were very pretty and easy to get into and out of with some sandals that I could just slip on. I got dressed quickly and looked outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and I loved how the sky looked this early in the morning. I jumped from my balcony and ran to a tree that had a marvelous view of its surroundings. I climbed the tree and just stared into the sky. I sat there remembering how simple life was all those years ago.

_May 14, 1526_

_ "Ahhhh" I yelled I searing pain. I clutched my stomach just wanting the pain to go away. Every time a wave of pain hit it was stronger than the last and longer than the last._

_ "Just a little more Callista, just a little more dear…breath…" me mother said to me. She was helping me give birth to our first child. The room was filled with candles. My father was outside with Joseph waiting for the baby to be born. _

_ "Ahhhh!" I yelled when the next wave of pain hit. I felt like my insides were being crushed. When Joseph heard the scream he ran into the room even though he was not supposed to. "Joseph" I whispered when I saw him and I tried to smile. He stood in the corner of the room watching me. Another wave of pain hit and I screamed in pain._

_ "Its time" my mother said smiling. "Callista I need you to push" I looked at her and nodded. Joseph ran to my side and held my hand. _

_ "I'm here lily," he whispered to me. He called me lily because Callista meant lily in Latin. I began to push and it was excruciating. I felt like I was ripping apart. I cried and screamed, yelling at Joseph or putting me through this pain. He would just hold my hand and rub my arm soothingly. He wiped away all my tears. After an hour of pushing I heard the sound of a baby cry. _

_ "It's a boy," my mother said to me holding my baby up for me to see. I cried again of happiness. I had a baby boy with the man I loved. My mother cleaned my child and wrapped him in a blanket. She passed him to me and when I looked into his face, all the pain I had ever felt was gone. He was a sweet baby with his father's face. He had my eyes and my father's hair. I kissed him gently and he just starred into my face looking at me with my eyes. _

_ "Joseph" I said to my husband who had not left my side. "Would you like to hold him?" I whispered and he smiled gently as I put the baby in his arms. The baby looked at Joseph and just stared. Joseph didn't say anything as he looked at the baby and when I looked at his face I saw silent tears falling down his face but he was smiling. Still holding the baby he leaned in and kissed me gently. _

_ "I love you," he said to me "Both of you" he said looking at the baby. Then the baby started to squirm and Joseph smiled. "He's hungry," he said handing the baby back to me and I smiled. I took the baby and smiled. Then I began to feed him. When he finished I patted him on the back gently, afterwards he fell asleep peacefully. I just stared at him sleeping. Joseph sat in the bed with me starring at his baby. _

_ "Are you happy?" I said looking at him. _

_ "I am more than happy," he said looking at me and smiling. "I am ecstatic." I looked down at my baby and I knew what I wanted to call him._

"_Thomas" I whispered to my child then I looked at Joseph. "I want to name him Thomas" Joseph looked at Thomas for a while and then smiled. _

"_His name will be Thomas," he said kissing me on the head. I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. We stared at Thomas for a while admiring how beautiful he was. After twenty minutes my mother came in and took Thomas so that I could rest. As she left I heard her singing a lullaby. Joseph kissed my head and went outside. I thought of our child and what a happy life he was going to have. I rested my head in the pillow and slept. _

_On May 14, 1526, my child Thomas was born. And I couldn't be happier._

"Calla" Kol said looking up the tree I was sitting in with an amused look on his face. "What are you doing up there?" he asked smirking.

"Thinking, watching…" I said smiling down at him. He climbed the tree and sat next to me. I pointed to the sun. "I love to watch the sun rise," I said smiling. Kol just looked into my eyes like he was trying to figure something out. And I looked down blushing. I looked at the sky, which was now a brilliant blue and I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said looking at him.

"Why didn't you turn off your emotions?" he asked me looking into my eyes.

"Because" I said smiling "I wanted to feel, I wanted to remember everything, the pain, family, love. I wanted to feel human"

"Humanity is a vampires greatest weakness," he muttered not looking at me.

"My humanity has made me strong" I said making him look at me. "Remembering everything is what helped me survive…. I never turned it off," I said shrugging and he looked at my face with interest. I chuckled slightly and jumped from the tree, Kol jumped down after me. I grabbed his hand and ran back to the house. I jumped into my balcony and waiting for Kol to do the same. When he did he smirked at me. And I just chuckled shaking my head. Kol may pretend to have his humanity off but after a while the switch goes away and you are forced to feel. Many old vampires pretend they don't feel that they even believe themselves.

"What?" he said looking at me and I just shook my head. "Tell me!" he almost wined and I laughed running from the room at full speed. Kol took after me and caught me and started tickling me. We ended up on the floor in the living room laughing. After a while of just laying there he propped himself up and looked at me, "Tell me" he said.

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ill tell you, when your ready…" and lied back down on the floor. He just looked at me amused and stood up then he held out his hand and helped me up. "Come on" I said going to the dinning room. The whole original family was waiting for us. They smiled at me when I came in.

"Morning" Klaus said looking up from his sketchbook where he was drawing something.

"Morning" I replied as I sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me looking back down to his sketchbook.

"Yes thank you," I said. The maid poured me some coffee and I smiled at her.

"Excuse me Ms. Black," the maid said extending her hand, "Would you like a drink to go along with your coffee?" I looked at her for a minuet.

"What's your name?" I asked her and she looked surprised clearly taken back by the question.

"Vanessa" she said answering me.

"Well Vanessa, I'm going to tell you something," I told her and she nodded slightly. I felt the originals starring at me but I continued "I haven't drank from a human in many years and I don't plan on starting now… you understand don't you?" I said and she nodded and started to walk away but I grabbed her arm stopping her "Tell the others that I will only drink from blood bags" I said to her letting her go. She nodded bowed her head and walked away. The original family looked at me. Klaus just shrugged and went back to his drawing, Elijah just smiled at me, Rebekah looked confused, and Kol well he just looked amused. I just shrugged and drank my coffee. Rebekah was the first on to come out of silence.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked me

"Yes" I said smiling at her.

"Come on" she said standing up and I followed her waving to the original family. Rebekah and I got in her Porsche convertible and she drove into town.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she passed the town square and seemed to be leaving the town.

"Well since there is really no good stores in Mystic Falls, I thought we could go to Chicago," she said as we reached the towns limits and we passed the border into the next town. Rebekah was driving twice as fast as she should have but I didn't mind. I sat in silence looking out the window remembering another beautiful time from my human life.

_May 13, 1528_

_ It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright in the sky there was a slight breeze outside. I was starring at the beautiful sky holding my beautiful Thomas in my arms. We were waiting for Joseph to finish his meeting. I was deep in thought with a sleeping Thomas in my arms that I didn't notice Joseph come up behind me. _

_ "What are you thinking of?" he asked me and I turned around. I looked at him smiling and he put his hands on my pregnant belly. It was almost my time and I felt great. _

_ "How are we going to celebrate Thomas birthday?" I said looking at my sleeping child pushing a strand of hair from his face. Joseph took Thomas out of my hands so that I could sit down. I sat down in one of the chairs looking at Joseph. I put my hands on my huge belly and waited for his answer. _

_ "What do you want to do?" he asked me pulling a chair up and sitting next to me. _

_ "I want to have my family over and have a small party for Thomas. I want him to feel special," I said _

_ "I'll send for them today" he said smiling at me._

_ "Thank you" I whispered rubbing my belly then I jumped putting my hand on the side of my belly._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked me concerned. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach where the baby had kicked me. _

_ "Yea" I said smiling, "The baby just wanted to tell the world that it is here" and sure enough the baby kicked in the same spot. Joseph looked at me in awe and kissed my belly then kissed me gently. Thomas squirmed in his arms and woke up. _

_ "Momma" he said groggily and I smiled at him. _

_ "Yes baby?" I said to him. Thomas stood up and walked over to me putting his hand on my belly. _

_ "Baby?" he asked_

_ "Yes Thomas." I said smiling at him_

_ "Baby come fow biwthday?" he asked looking at me_

_ "No Thomas, the baby wont come yet… but it will be here soon" I said and Joseph chuckled softly. Thomas turned to his father and smiled. _

_ "Daddy?" he asked _

_ "Yes child" Joseph said smiling_

_ "What we do tomowow for biwthday" he asked _

_ "Its your birthday tomorrow?" Joseph said pretending to forget Thomas's birthday was tomorrow. And Thomas nodded._

_ "Really?" he said _

_ "Yes" Thomas said _

_ "Well I guess… we will have a party with Momma's family." Joseph said picking up Thomas. "Would you like that?" _

_ "Cake?" Thomas said and Joseph nodded "Pwesents?" Thomas asked and Joseph nodded again smiling at his son. Thomas seemed to think about it and then he said, "Yes!" breaking into a huge smile. I laughed at his enthusiasm. _

_ "Baby go play" I said to him_

_ "Okay" he said smiling as Joseph put him down and he ran to a toy from his chest. I stood up and walked outside and Joseph smiled. _

_ "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded at him. _

_ "Thank you" I said smiling at him_

_ "For what?" he said grabbing my hands and kissing them gently._

_ "For giving me the life I always wanted without breaking my spirit." I said smiling. Joseph leaned into me and kissed my lips gently. He wrapped his arms around my belly and we stood watching the beautiful day._

_Later that day Joseph sent for my parents. We had a marvelous little party for Thomas. Father gave him a set of beautiful wooden toys to play with. Mother game him some clothes she made her self. Philippe and his wife gave him a pair of new shoes. Christophe gave him a beautiful book of stories so that I could read to him. Amilié gave him a little bear so he could sleep with it. Daniel just played with him all day. Later that day I began to have waves of pain and I knew the baby was coming. My labor was short compared to Thomas's but it was still very painful. Right before the sun went down my beautiful baby girl was born. I named her Diane. I was so happy to have a little girl and so was Joseph. When I introduced Thomas to his little sister he simply said smiling "See! Baby come fow biwthday!" and I laughed. _

_On May 14, 1528 my beautiful daughter Diane was born._

"Calla?" Rebekah asked me breaking the silence and I looked at her. "Are you okay? Your awfully quiet?"

"Yea" I said smiling at her. "I'm fine"

"You know I have impeccable instincts, Klaus says they are borderline supernatural…. I'm telling you this because I know that something is not okay and I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you… okay?" she said looking at me and I nodded. We talked about other things in the car, until we got to Chicago. I loved Chicago. It was a marvelous city that always welcomed me. We shopped for hours going from store to store picking clothes that fit my personality and needs. Everything something cost too much, we got it for free thanks to compulsion. Even though I hated taking advantages of humans I loved the clothes I got from it. After shopping the entire day we went to a fancy restaurant to eat some food.

"I figured something out today." Rebekah said to me

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Your not a full vampire" she said to me. I looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"I mean that there is something else about you that I can't seem to figure out," She said. I sighed. She was on to me. I had to tell her before she went and told someone something crazy. And I felt like I could trust Rebekah.

"I am and I'm not," I said and she looked at me confused. "To understand what I am, I have to tell you how it happened and she nodded. So I told her what happened on the fateful day that drew my family apart.

* * *

**Hello again okay so i am going crazy with this story! We are about to find out what calla is and how she turned into what she is. When she tells this story to Rebekah its going to be told in the form of a flashback. i hope you like it. Review! THanks Love you!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is going to be mostly flash back but as she is remembering she is telling Rebekah her story...**

* * *

**Calla Black**

_September 26, 1530_

_ It was a beautiful day the air was starting to get chilly and the leaves were starting to turn wonderful colors of red and orange. I had gone out to the market to buy some things I needed at home. One of the servants came along with me helping me with everything I needed. I loved coming tot the market and seeing everything that I could. The market was bustling with people trying to get what they needed. Everyone was kind to one another. _

_ "One more stop Jean" I said to the servant "I need to get some bread" the servant nodded and followed me. _

_ "Ahhh! Madame Girard! How lovely to see you again" the baker said to me. _

_ "Hello Andrew" I said smiling at him, "I just came to pick up some of your famous bread please" _

_ "Here," he said smiling handing me the bread._

"_And take this muffin for your trip home free of charge" his wife said smiling at me. Anna-Beth was a good friend of mine who always gave me free food when I came to her. _

"_Thank you" I said smiling at them, "I shall see you next week" I said walking away with Jean. _

"_They are nice people Madame" Jean said_

"_Yes they are" I said, "Always try to find good people to spend your time with" _

"_Like you and your family?" he asked and I nodded. We rode home. Jean was around 15 years old and a very good boy. He helped his mother around the house and I loved them both. On the way home from the market I began to get this very warm feeling in my chest. It spread through my chest slowly and by the time I got back it was completely over me. I didn't feel sick just very, very hot. I went to my room lied down and I fell asleep. When I woke up from my nap I was on fire and I needed to run. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't start running. I ran outside into the field that we lived next to and just ran into the forest kept running. The pain in my chest spread through my body like wild fire, and then suddenly, it was gone. The whole world froze. I looked around confused and I hit the ground with my hand. Wait was it my hand? I looked at my hand and saw a paw, a furry platinum blond paw. I ran to a pond that was nearby and looked at my reflection. I expected to see a human but instead I saw a wolf. I was a wolf a very large wolf. I felt someone walking behind me and I saw another wolf my size but completely black. It came up to me and I froze, I didn't move and then another weird thing happened. _

"Calla"_ the wolf said to me, I heard it in my head. The wolf was speaking to me. I just stared in shock. _"Calla" _the wolf tried again and again I didn't say anything. _"Calla it's me Christophé"_ the wolf said coming over to me. _

"Christophé?" _I said looking at him, _"What is going on?"

"Father sent me," _he said_

"Father?"

"Yes, he said that you would be turning any day now so, all of us who have turned have been taking shifts coming here to see if you turned yet"_ he explained to me. I was confused. What was going on? I was a wolf for crying out loud and giant wolf. Father, Christophe, and some of my siblings are wolves too. _

"Your confused" _he said and I nodded. _"Come let's go home and ill explain everything there"_ I followed him home running after him. I had to admit that even though I was so confused with what was going on I loved running. It was great to have wind in my fur. When we arrived home, mother stood looking at us with her hands on her hips and father stood next to her smiling. I looked at my brother as he sat down and looked like he was concentrating on something then suddenly my brother was human again. He looked at me smiling I noticed he was completely naked and my mother threw him some britches and he put them on. _

"_Calla" my father said coming over to me, "I want you to relax, calm down" and I obeyed. I started thinking of things that I loved, my family, my life, my horse, the way I liked watching the sunrise. I sat down thinking about these things and suddenly the warmth I felt in my body started sinking into my chest and then it was gone. My father nodded in approval. When I looked down at myself I was human again. _

"_Good Job Calla" my brother said to me. I was confused again, first I was a human running in the woods, then I was a wolf, and now I am a human again, completely naked but human. My mother threw me a blanket and rushed me inside. I bathed, and put on a new dress and redid my hair. Then I walked into the family room and demanded for answers. They told me that my father's side of the family came from a long line of wolves. My mother was completely normal but since we were my father's children we would turn into wolves around the time of out 20__th__ birthday. My birthday was in a month so that explain what happened. At first we only turn when we are angry, distressed, or something along the matter that makes our heart rate speed drastically; as we get more experienced we turn when we want to. As long as we keep turning we won't age, we wont have kids, we will be wolves. Father stopped turning a while ago so he could age with his wife but now he helped the children transition. I listened to all of this taking it all in._

_And then I realized that no one knew I was gone I had to go home. I left my family promising them I would return soon. When I got home Joseph was angry with me for leaving him without telling him where I was going. I apologized and he forgave me. Then we went to have dinner with our children Thomas and Diane. That was the last dinner I had with my family together as one. The next day Joseph was called to go visit his associates in another town. I hated when he left but he promised he would return. He didn't. He was attacked in the woods by a wild animal and killed. When the news came to me I got so angry that I turned in front of Diane nearly killing her. I ran from the house and I was gone for weeks. When I returned home I found a dress hanging outside and when I turned back I put the dress on and went inside. The maids spoke nothing of what they saw they just continued on with their lives._

_I was in so much pain that I would often leave the house for weeks. I learned to take simple things with me so I could change when I got to my destination. On one of the trips I stopped in a little town a couple hours of where I lived to enjoy my stay. One night I met a man who made my life turn to hell. _

_I was standing in the town square watching the night sky. _

"_Your not from here" a deep voice said to me, I looked towards the voice. A handsome man looked down at me. I didn't want any company so I ignored him and continued to look at the sky. He lied down next to me. I sighed in annoyance. "My name is Sebestian," he said. _

"_I'm Calla," I said refusing to be called by my old name. Joseph liked calling me by my old name and now that he was gone I didn't like anyone to call me that. My mother still called me that so I didn't go there often anymore. _

"_What is your full name?" he asked_

"_That is my personal business" I said getting up he grabbed my hand stood up and looked me in the eye and asked again. I felt like I had to. _

"_Callista" I said and the feeling left and I felt relieved,_

"_Ah Callista" he said touching my face and I flinched away. "You want me" he said looking into my eye again. _

"_I want you," I repeated. I didn't know why I wanted to run but I couldn't. I suddenly wanted him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We made love in the middle of the street. Then he looked at me, and his face changed, it was the face of a demon. He bit my neck. I felt the blood leaving my neck and I started to get light headed. Then he let go. I felt weak in his arms and he caressed my hair. _

"_I need your help…. I need you to help me find her"_

"_Find who?" I whispered._

"_That isn't important right now," he said. Then he bit his wrist and fed me his blood. It tasted very sweet and when he pulled away I wanted more. Then he put his hands on my cheeks. "Sweet Dreams" he said and then he it all went black. _

_When I woke up, I massive head ache. I was in a fancy room and then I saw Sebastian. He was sitting looking at me smiling. _

"_Your awake" he said smiling_

"_What happened?" I said standing up holding my head. _

"_Here" he said handing a glass to full of a red substance to me and I took it smelling it. I brought it to my lips and I drank. The feeling I got when I drank the blood was incredible. I quickly finished the glass and I wanted more. _

"_What was it?" I asked_

"_Blood, human blood" he said smiling at me_

"_What I said and then I felt a pain in my gums. I felt my teeth grow and I cried in pain. _

"_Calm down, breathe" he said and I obeyed I felt my fangs retract and my face go back to normal. _

"_What did you do to me?" I said, _

"_Your now a vampire" he said smiling. I new the legends of vampires but I just ignored them. Thought them as myths. I got scared, my heart started racing and I felt the warmness in my chest return. I smiled knowing that in a moment I would be out of there forever. The warmness grew and filled my body and then I turned. I saw his face change to one of horror. I ran from the room, from the building ignoring the fact that I no longer have any more clothes. I ran home quickly and I went to my parent's house first. When I arrived home my mother, father, and all the younger children were killed, sucked fully of blood. I cried and my two remaining brothers hated me. They chased me from my parent's old house. When I arrived home, the house was abandoned there was a simple note from Jean_

_Dear Callista, _

_ We escaped; the evil man didn't get us. I know that your children will turn when they are older and I will keep them alive until they can find you again. They love you and one day you will be reunited. _

_Truly yours, _

_ Jean _

"I ruined everything." I told Rebekah, "I left my family to fend for them selves. I cried a lot going crazy attacking towns. Killing people just because they had a family. I destroyed towns in Europe that said their towns were destroyed because of plagues but in reality it was just I. I destroyed towns for two more years until Niklaus found me in the middle of destroying a town. He took me in and taught me how to control my self and still let me be my fiery self. Klaus became the family I didn't have. The only other Original I met was Elijah and that was many years later. I helped Nik try to find Katerina and I am convinced that that I was changed because Sebastian wanted to find her. I never found my children and I am convinced they are dead. I know my brothers died long before I was able to make peace with them. I never saw Sebastian again but I'm sure one day he will come looking for me." When I finished telling Rebekah my story I had tears in my eyes. Rebekah got up and hugged me. She said nothing and hugged me. We went home and I said nothing on the way home. When we got home Klaus saw the look in my eyes and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he said and I nodded,

"I'm going to bed," I said going upstairs, Kol looked at me and I looked back at him. I went upstairs changed into my nightgown and went to bed trying to forget everything.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. Rebekah is hearing the story in flash back mode until the end where she finishes the story and goes home. i hope you like it. Always Review! Thanks Love you!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Kol Mikaelson**

Something happened today with Calla and Rebekah. When they came home today from shopping Calla looked depressed and Rebekah looked truly sorry. When she entered the door, Klaus immediately knew what was wrong. He went and gave her a hug,

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded

"I'm going to bed," she said walking upstairs. I looked at her and she smiled slightly walking upstairs. I wanted to follow her but Klaus put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I understood she needed time so I let it go I would talk to her tomorrow. Right now I needed to talk to Klaus. I followed Klaus into his office.

"What is it Kol?" he said not looking up from his drawing.

"Always drawing," I muttered,

"I need to know what happened with Calla today and I have a feeling that you know" I said

"Why do you care" Nik asked me smirking at me, I growled and Klaus put his hands in the air in surrender. He chuckled in disbelief the he became serious, "I'm sorry Kol, I wont tell you Calla's secret. She will tell you when she's ready." I shook my head in disbelief. Usually Nik didn't care about the privacy of others. Why was this case any different? Realizing that he wasn't going to tell me anything I got up and left. I walked upstairs and knocked on Calla's door.

"Who is it?" she asked hoarsely,

"Its Kol, can I come in?" I asked her. It worried me that she was crying. I didn't know why but I felt her pain. It was like we were connected and I didn't understand it.

"Sure" she said and I opened the door. I saw her under the covers her pillow wet from tears. Her eyes puffy from crying, her hair in a messy bun, she looked so sad and it ripped my heart out. When she looked at me she smiled slightly and I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yes…maybe…no" she said smiling sheepishly, and I chuckled. The she started to cry again. I got up and walked closer to her getting under the covers letting her lean her head on my shoulder. I hugged her gently and tried to console her. I ignored how right she seemed to fit into my arms, how I felt electricity when we touched. I just wanted her to stop crying and feel better. I let her cry into my shirt, it was probably ruined by now but I didn't care. After a while she stopped crying her breathing eased and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so as gently as I could I laid her down gently and rubbed her cheek. Then I got up and started to walk away when I felt her grab my arm. I looked down at her, "Stay with me" she said softly, and I nodded and took my shoes off and got back into her bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered leaning against my chest again.

"It's okay, just go to sleep," I said, rubbing her back. Slowly she fell asleep. She would sleep for a couple of hours before she would wake up screaming and crying. I would console her, talk to her and then she would fall asleep. I loved watching her sleep. Being an original, I could go a week or two without feeling sleep deprived. I was awake the whole night watching her sleep. I rubbed her cheek as she slept. Always making sure she was confortable. I didn't know why she mattered to me so much. I tried to find a reason but I just came up blank. I just felt as if I didn't protect her, I would cease to exist. Ever since I met her, I felt as if my world revolved around her but I didn't know why. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I felt a hand on my cheek and a beautiful voice speaking to me and I opened my eyes.

"Good morning" Calla said to me smiling, her voice was still a little hoarse from crying but I didn't mind.

"Good morning" I said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" she said, "I'm sorry I made you stay with me all night"

"Its fine" I said, "You looked like you needed a friend"

"Thank you" she said leaning into me again. I felt the electricity again and this time I couldn't ignore it. She looked up at me and smiled. God I loved that smile. I looked at her and I found myself leaning towards her. We were so close that our lips were almost touching. Suddenly she closed the space between us and she pressed her lips on mine gently. It was incredible, the electricity between us sparked and I felt like I was on fire but in a good way. I kissed her back gently and she returned the kiss. The kiss was simple, short, but passionate. When she pulled away the electricity subsided. She looked down. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine" I said, "I'm not angry" I kissed her hand gently and got out of bed, I walked to the door and walked out and went to my room. As I entered my room I found Rebekah sitting on my bed smiling.

"What do you want Bekah?" I asked taking of my shirt and walking to the closet to find new clothes. I walked out with new clothes and she continued to smirk.

"So…. You and Calla huh?" she said and then started to laugh. I simply growled at her and she laughed some more.

"Shut up Rebekah" I said and then she became serious,

"Listen Kol, I love you but I swear to god if you hurt Calla I will torture you and make you wish for death…. Kay?" and then she smiled,

"Okay Bekah" I said smiling. "But to be honest I don't even know what I'm feeling"

"Sure Kol, whatever you say" she said smirking and walking out of my room. I smiled in disbelief at Rebekah; she was the most annoying person I had ever met. But she did really care for her family. I sat on the bed trying to think of these new emotions I was feeling when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said, Calla walked in then, her hair was damp like she had just taken a shower and it was lying loose. She was wearing jeans, boots, and a simple shirt. I loved how she looked. It was a simple look but she looked so beautiful so perfect. She walked over to me and sat down close to me.

"Thank you" she said, "For everything you've done for me," and I nodded. She took my hand and looked in my eyes. "You want to know my story don't you…" I didn't answer. "Its okay if you do…. just tell me"

"Tell Me," I said, "but only if you want to" she nodded. She took a deep breath and started her story. She told me about Joseph, her children Diane and Thomas, how they were killed how she would disappear for weeks at a time, how her brother's hated her after her family was killed. How she doesn't know where her kids are. How she thought her kids were dead. How she knows Katerina is the reason she was turned and how she doesn't know where Sebastian the monster who destroyed her life was. "I'm sorry," I said, "for everything that has happened to you"

"It's not your fault," she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes. "You didn't do anything," I took her hands in my own.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you like that again." I said and she nodded pulling her close. I hugged her trying to make her pain go away, "Do you miss them?"

"Yes." She said smiling at the memory of her children, "I love them so much and I wish I could see them one more time," I nodded understanding. In that moment I promised I would find her children if it were the last thing I did. "I have something else to tell you," she said after a while of quiet. "Please don't be mad,"

"I promise I won't be mad" I said smiling gently, she stood up, took my hand and walked into her room. "Wait here" she said, she went into her closet and when she came out she was wearing a simple dress and no shoes. "Come" she said as she walked to the balcony and jumped from the window running into the forest until we came to a small meadow near the graveyard. Then she stopped and looked at me,

"Tell me," I said walking closer to her and she shook her head,

"Step back" she said and I obeyed, she closed her eyes and started thinking really hard on something.

"Calla" I said getting worried and she shook her head smiling. Then her body started shaking slightly, the shaking increased and her body seemed to be falling apart. "Calla!" I said, and then she turned. Calla's clothes ripped of and her body changed into a horse sized wolf. I blinked making sure I was seeing her correctly. She was a beautiful platinum blond wolf. Her fur was long and shaggy. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She took at hesitant step towards me and I closed the space between us. I put my hands on her head and she put her head on my chest.

_"Hi" _I heard her say in my head,

"Calla" I said out loud, "I can hear you"

_ "Yea" _she said and I heard her mentally smile,_ "Are you afraid," _she asked

"No" I said in a clear voice, "This only makes you more beautiful in my eyes"

"_Thank you"_ she said

"Will you change back?" I asked,

_"I cant," _she said,

"Why not"

_"Because I will have no clothes on" _

"I don't mind," I said and she smiled mentally,

_"I'm sure you don't,"_ she said laughing mentally, _"I have a better idea, get on… I'll give you a ride"_ I nodded mounting her, _"Ready" _she said

"Yes" I said and she took off. The speed was incredible it was faster than a vampire's if that was possible. She ran at the speed of light. It was exhilarating I felt like I was flying. We arrived in a matter of seconds at the mansion where Nik and the family were waiting.

"I see you know Kol," Nik said and I nodded dismounting Calla

"I'll go get her some clothes," Rebekah said walking upstairs. Elijah walked up to Calla and putting his hand on her head and she told him something he nodded like he agreed and I was confused again. Before I could ask any questions Rebekah came back with a dress and gave it to Calla who put it in her mouth and walked to a tree to change. A minuet later she came back smiling her hair lose and messy and smiling. I walked over to her and put my hands on her face. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Thank you" I said "For telling me"

"Your welcome" she said smiling leaning into me and I hugged her. I felt so open and venerable but with her I felt safe. I walked with her back to the house. She looked visibly exhausted so when we got inside I picked her up and carried her to her room. I gently put her on the bed and lay down next to her. I wanted to ask a hundred questions but I didn't know where to start.

"You can ask you know," she said looking at me, "It's okay"

"Did it hurt?" I asked,

"No" she said smiling, "It's hard specially if you don't do it for a while, so I got tired. If I were to do it more often it would become second nature. I hadn't done it in years so it was hard to find the wolf I buried for so long that's why it took so long."

"Oh" was all I said. "How does it feel… when you turn?"

"It gets hot. It starts in my chest and then it spreads through my body, through my limbs. Then it happens." She said, "I doesn't hurt, its not uncomfortable, its actually a very nice feeling to tap into my true self. The angry side."

"Why can I hear you… when you're a wolf" I asked,

"I don't know, I do know that my family when they turned I could hear them in my head without touching. It was like reading a book. When I want to talk to people who are not what I am and who are in wolf form I have to touch them. And then they can hear me and sometimes if they let me I can hear them."

"Could you hear me?" I asked and she nodded,

"You were easy to read like our minds were connected somehow," she said, and I brought her closer to me. I let her nap in my arms for a while then I slowly got up not waking her and I left her a note and put it on the pillow next to her. I kissed her cheek softly and walked out of the room. I walked outside to my car where Rebekah stopped me.

"Where are you going Kol?" she asked,

"To speak with Gemma," I said

"Why do you need to speak with that witch?" Rebekah asked,

"I need her to help me find someone," I said simply,

"Your going to try to find her children…. aren't you" she said looking hard into my eyes and I nodded. "I'm coming with you" and I sighed I knew Rebekah wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine" I said, "Get in the car" we rode in silence. As we reached the border of the town I called Gemma.

_"Hello"_

"Gemma! How are you?" I asked,

_"What do you want Kol?"_

"I need your help Gemma," I said

_"With what?" _

"I'll explain when I get there" I said, "Are you still in Atlanta?"

_"Yes Kol" _

"Well Rebekah and I will be there soon"

_"Fine" _she said, _"See you soon" _and she hung up. Rebekah and I chuckled at Gemma's sternness. We drove to Georgia and in two hours we where in Atlanta. We arrived at Gemma's house at around noon. I walked on the porch and nocked on her door.

"May I help you?" a teenage boy said as he opened the door.

"Yes" I said, "We are here to see Gemma"

"What do you want with my mother?" he asked, I looked at Rebekah in annoyance.

"Bekah? Will you?" I said looking at her. She nodded walking in front of me and kneeled in front of the boy so she was at his height.

"Listen kid, that is between my brother, I, and your mother. So I suggest you do what's good for you and let us in.," she said in a menacing tone. He backed away slowly.

"No!" he yelled slamming the door in Rebekah's face. She stood up and looked at me and smirked.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to but Gemma a new door," she said and I chuckled. She took a step back and pulled some quarters out of her pocket. Then she threw them at the door with supernatural force so they nocked down the door. "Sorry" she said to the shocked boy, "We've already been invited in" and we both walked in the house. He looked at us in shock and stared at us trying to use his powers on us. Rebekah chuckled and said, "We have been around for a thousand years boy, your going to have to better than that." He backed away from us slowly running to the back and we sat on the couch waiting for Gemma. After a couple of hours Gemma walked in looked at Rebekah and I and sighed.

"Really Kol?" she said referring to her door, "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey I didn't do it Rebekah did it when your son was very rude to us"

"Chris?" she asked in shock,

"That would be the one?" Rebekah said smiling.

"CHRIS!" she yelled and I chuckled,

"Yes mother" he said coming into the room looking at me and then to his mother.

"Under no circumstances will you be rude to these people, they have done more for us than you will ever understand. Do you understand me?" she said

"But mother…" he said protesting and she slapped him across the face. Rebekah and I watched in fascination.

"Do you understand me?" she said again in a menacing tone.

"Yes mother," he said with his head down. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Rebekah and I got up and smiled at Gemma giving her a hug.

"Its nice to see you" Rebekah said,

"You to Rebekah, Kol" she said looking at me and I nodded. "Well I assume this meeting is not for pleasure so lets go downstairs shall we." We followed her into the basement and she walked to another door opened it and walked down the stairs into her cellar. It was full of spell books and all kinds of witchy things. "So what is it? She asked. "Why did you come to see me?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but here is the next chapter i hope you like it. As always tell me what you think. REVIEW! Thanks LOVE you!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

"Where are you going Kol?" I asked Kol, he was walking to his car as if he was going on a trip

"To speak with Gemma," he simply said

"Why do you need to speak with that witch?" I asked,

"I need her to help me find someone," he said shrugging,

"Your going to try to find her children…. aren't you" I said looking hard into his eyes and he nodded. "I'm coming with you," I finally said and he in defeat. I always got what I wanted.

"Fine" he said, "Get in the car" we rode in silence having nothing to say to each other. I knew Kol was falling for Calla and I was here to make sure everything went okay. Calla had gone through so much in her life she didn't need my brother screwing it up aw well. As we reached the border of the town he called Gemma.

_"Hello"_

"Gemma! How are you?" he asked,

_"What do you want Kol?"_

"I need your help Gemma,"

_"With what?" _

"I'll explain when I get there. Are you still in Atlanta?"

_"Yes Kol" _

"Well Rebekah and I will be there soon"

_"Fine" _she said, _"See you soon" _and she hung up. I chuckled with Kol. Gemma could be so serious all the time but she owed us a lot. We saved her multiple times and without us she would probably be dead. We reached Georgia in a couple of hours and we were in Atlanta by noon. We drove to Gemma's place and Kol knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" a boy said as he opened the door.

"Yes, we are here to see Gemma"

"What do you want with my mother?" he asked, Kol looked at me annoyance.

"Bekah? Will you?" he said looking at me. I nodded walking in front of Kol and kneeling in front of the kid so I was his height.

"Listen kid, that is between my brother, I, and your mother. So I suggest you do what's good for you and let us in," I said in a menacing tone. He backed away slowly.

"No!" he yelled slamming the door in my face. I stood up and looked at Kol and smirked.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to but Gemma a new door," I said annoyed at the kid and Kol chuckled. I took a step back and pulled some quarters out of my pocket. Then I threw them at the door with supernatural force so they nocked down the door. "Sorry" I said to the shocked boy walking closer to the door, "We've already been invited in" I said and we walked inside. He looked at us in shock and stared at us like he was trying to use his powers on us. I chuckled at his innocence and said, "We have been around for a thousand years boy, your going to have to better than that." He backed away from us slowly running to the back and we sat on the couch waiting for Gemma. After a couple of hours Gemma walked in looked at Rebekah and I and sighed.

"Really Kol?" she said referring to her door, "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey I didn't do it Rebekah did it when your son was very rude to us"

"Chris?" she asked in shock,

"That would be the one?" I said smiling at Gemma.

"CHRIS!" she yelled and Kol chuckled,

"Yes mother" he said coming into the room looking at Kol and then to his mother.

"Under no circumstances will you be rude to these people, they have done more for us than you will ever understand. Do you understand me?" she said

"But mother…" he said protesting and she slapped him across the face. Kol and I watched in fascination as Gemma reprehended the boy for being mean to us.

"Do you understand me?" she said again in a menacing tone that I though I would never see Gemma use on her children.

"Yes mother," he said with his head down. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. I smiled standing up and gave Gemma a

"Its nice to see you" I said,

"You to Rebekah, Kol" she said looking at Kol and he nodded. "Well I assume this meeting is not for pleasure so lets go downstairs shall we." We followed her into the basement and she walked to another door opened it and walked down the stairs into her cellar. It was full of everything you would need to be a witch. Spell books, herbs, etc. etc. etc. "So what is it? She asked. "Why did you come to see me?"

"We came to find two people who may not even be alive." I said when Kol said nothing. "They are the children of a very particular creature that I have never met before. She is a vampire-shape shifter hybrid. Her children were born in the 16th century. However there is a possibility they could be alive because of the shape shifter gene. We are trying to find them for a mother who doesn't know if they are alive and blames her self because she thinks they are dead." Kol nodded silently.

"And you love this girl" Gemma said looking at Kol,

"I… I don't know," he said, "But I do know that I care for her a lot and I want to end her pain"

"Okay" she said, "I will help you do you have something I could make a connection with?" I looked at Kol and he smiled slightly to himself.

"Yea" he said, "me." I looked at Kol confused.

"What are you talking about Kol?" I asked

"Today when I asked Calla about how I could hear her when she was a wolf she said she had to be touching someone so she could make a connection. She also said that sometimes if a person let her she could read their mind. I asked her if she could read mine and she said yes she could. She said I was easy to read like our minds were connected. So I'm thinking that if our minds are connected then you should be able to use me as a connection to her and use her to make a connection to her children." He said

"Will that work?" I asked Gemma,

"It's worth a try" she said and took Kol's hand muttering some words in Latin. The candles light up and started to burn intensely. I looked at Gemma who was deep in thought. Then she smiled and I knew that she had made a connection. Kol was smiling as well. I looked at both of them and relaxed in my chair because I knew this would take a while. While I waited I listened to music on my phone when my phone buzzed. I checked it and it was a text message from Calla.

_Hey where are you? Are you with Kol? No one here knows where you are and we are worried. _

_-C_

I replied

_Hey don't worry I'm with Kol and we are fine. Tell my brothers that we just had to pay a little visit to Gemma. They will explain who she is I got to go I will have Kol text you when we finish here. _

_-R_

_Okay be safe see you soon!_

_-C_

I continued to listen to music for another ten minuets when Gemma gasped and came out of her trance.

"So" I said, "What did you find?"

"Are they alive?" Kol asked.

"I see why you like this girl Kol. She has a pure heart, a pure soul; even though she has been through so much she kept her humanity. I would love to meet her someday," she said with a huge smile on her face. Then she said, "I found them, they are alive and are looking for their mother as well. I was able to find them so quickly because they were with another witch trying to find Calla. We made the connection and now they are waiting for you and Rebekah to arrive."

"Where are they?" I asked,

"They are here in Atlanta," she said writing down the address she gave it to me I smiled at her. We walked upstairs to the doorframe. Kol hadn't said anything and just went to the car. I just assumed he was in shock. I gave Gemma a hug.

"Thank you," I said, "You really helped him"

"Your welcome" she said, "Take care of both of them, I saw Calla's whole life, saw all the pain and suffering, she is a wonderful girl who has survived a lot. And you brother pretends not to care but he is broken inside. They need each other and are soul mates. Their lives are intertwined. They belong together." I nodded.

"I will compel someone to come and fix your door free of charge," I said to her and she smiled nodding. I got in the drivers seat because I felt that Kol wasn't ready to drive. Gemma waved at us from her porch and I stopped at Home Depot.

"What are you doing?" Kol said as I parked the car.

"Oh… He speaks," I said smiling and he smiled back, "I am getting someone to fix Gemma's door. I said getting out of the car. I walked into the store compelled a worked to get Gemma a door with the right dimensions and for it to be free I gave him the address and he nodded doing what he was told. I also told him to forget about meeting me, and when he was done with the door to drive away and forget about meeting Gemma or ever going to her house. Then I got in the car and drove to the address Gemma gave me. It was a small house at the edge of town. I told Kol to stay in the car and wait for me. He happily agreed. I walked to the door and knocked. A witch opened the door.

"Hi" she said smiling as if she was expecting me, "You must be here for Diane and Thomas my name is Flo."

"Hi Flo," I said "My name is Rebekah are Diane and Thomas here"

"Yes they are. Would you like to come in?" she said and I smiled nodding she let me in. There they were sitting on the couch. Diane and Thomas. Diane had long black curly hair but Calla's eyes. She was a little tanner than her mother, and just about her height. Thomas had short hair that was exactly Calla's color but it was straight. His eyes were black and he was just as pale as his mother.

"Hi" I said, "I'm Rebekah," Thomas stood up and shook my hand. Diane didn't say anything and just looked at her hands.

"Hello, I'm Thomas and this is Diane, please excuse her quietness she doesn't talk much. We weren't expecting you. We were expecting a male. Kol was his name"

"Yes, I'm his sister. Kol is sitting in his car acting like a speechless idiot. If you want I could go get him." And he nodded smiling I walked outside and he followed.

"KOL!" I yelled from the door, "I know you can hear me! Its time to snap out of it!" No response, so I tried again "Kol I swear to god if you are not out of that car in 5 seconds that car is going to end up a trash heap in the middle of the lake! Do you understand me?" in an instant he was out of the car and at my side.

"You wouldn't," he growled at me,

"Have you met me? I think I would." I said smirking at him. Thomas chuckled at us. "Thomas this is Kol, Kol this is Thomas" I said introducing them. Kol shook Thomas's hand and Thomas smiled.

"So you're the one that wants to reunite us with our mother." He said smiling.

"Yes" Kol said. Then Diane came out and walked to Kol.

"Thank you," she whispered giving him a hug. Kol returned it and then she let go walking back to her brother. "I want to go see Momma," she whispered to her brother and he nodded.

"Will you take us to her?" Thomas asked and I nodded. I lead them to the car and they sat in the back seat. I thanked Flo and she nodded smiling. Kol drove this time. We drove for hours and by 3pm we were back at the mansion.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" I said to them, "Now you will wait in the car and Kol will go get Calla." The nodded. Kol went inside and a minuet later he came out with Calla holding his hand with her eyes closed. I had the children walk out of the car and stand in front of me facing her with their eyes closed. Then Kol and I told both Calla and the children to open their eyes. They starred at each other for a while. At first Calla was confused and then she understood. These where her children, she looked like she was seeing ghosts.

"Momma?"

* * *

**Okay so i wanted to do a Rebekah Pov. i really like this chapter. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Thanks love you!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Calla Black**

I woke up to find Kol no longer in my bed and I was disappointed. I sat up and I noticed the note next to me.

_Calla_

_ I hope you will still be asleep by the time I come back but if you are not then I wrote you this note. I had to go attend to some business. But don't worry I will be back soon. Just relax and keep thinking of me until I return. _

_Kol_

I smiled at the note and got out of bed. I wanted to talk to Rebekah but when I went to her room she wasn't there. I went down stairs Elijah's study hoping he was there. I needed someone to talk to. I also wanted to know where Rebekah and Kol had gone. I was not worried about Kol even though I missed him terribly because he said he would be back soon but I didn't know where Rebekah was.

"Hey Elijah" I said and he smiled at me gesturing to a seat and I sat down. He poured some blood from a blood bag and offered it to me. "Thanks" I said taking the drink and taking a sip.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" he asked sipping his own drink.

"Do you know where Kol and Rebekah are? Kol wrote me a note saying he had business to attend and that he would be back soon. But I don't know where Rebekah is."

"I don't know where they are. I didn't even know that they left. I'll ask Nik maybe he knows." And I nodded. "Don't worry Calla, their fine." And he hugged me. I smiled at him.

We walked to Nik's office together he looked up at us nodded and then went back to his painting.

"What are you painting?" I asked walking over to the easel. It was a beautiful painting of all of a beach.

"Its nothing," he said shrugging,

"Nothing! That's beautiful…. You have to teach me to draw," I said, and he chuckled. Then I got down to business. "Have you seen your brother or Rebekah?" I asked.

"No why?" he said putting down his paintbrush and cleaning his hands.

"We don't know where they are. I'm starting to get worried." I said.

"Look its fine, they are fine." Nik said consoling me.

"I'm going to text Rebekah," I said grabbing my phone.

I texted:

_Hey where are you? Are you with Kol? No one here knows where you are and we are worried. _

_-C_

She replied:

_Hey don't worry I'm with Kol and we are fine. Tell my brothers that we just had to pay a little visit to Gemma. They will explain who she is I got to go I will have Kol text you when we finish here. _

_-R_

I replied:

_Okay be safe see you soon!_

_-C_

"There fine" I said to the brothers who were sitting next to me, "By the way, who is Gemma?"

"She is a witch that we helped about ten years back. She became very close to us and she helps us in a time of need." Elijah said and I nodded understanding. I wondered what they were doing there but I let it go. I would attack him when he came back. Apparently, Elijah was thinking the same thing because he began to pace back and forth across the room. "I wonder what he is doing there?" he said.

"I don't know Elijah but I'm sure Calla will attack him when he gets home and then we will know our answer." Nik said smiling at me. I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed.

"Yea I will" and we all laughed. I went to the music room and I spent the time that he was away, playing instruments from the originals large collection of instruments. I wrote songs and played old ones. At around 3pm I felt someone watching me. I turned around to find a smiling Kol leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey" he said smiling at me, I put the guitar down and ran to him hugging him. Then I gave him a kiss on the lips. "I see you missed me," he said chuckling against my hair. I loved the way he laughed, "And here Elijah said that I would feel the wrath that would put angry vampires to shame" I kissed him again. "I should get you mad more often" he said. And I chuckled.

"Where were you?" I said against his chest.

"I was finding someone," he said smiling. "Come one lets go outside. I want to show you something." I followed him outside holding his hand. Right before we reached the door, he said, "Close your eyes" and I obeyed. Then I heard Rebekah and Kol say together, "Open your Eyes". They were standing a few feet away from me. People I thought I would never see again. My children were looking at me. I was so over come with emotions I just stayed still. I was in shock. They were here alive, well. And then a voice brought me out of my shock.

"Momma?" a little girls voice. The voice of innocence, my daughters voice. I ran to her and she ran to me meeting me in the middle. I hugged her crying and she cried too. "Momma" she said again through the tears. I couldn't say anything I just cried into her shoulder.

"Baby" I said through the tears. "My little baby" and then a couple minuets l looked up still hugging my daughter to see my son with tears in his eyes. He slowly walked to me and I held my arm out to him. He came into my arms and started to cry.

"Momma you left me" he said crying into my shoulder,

"I know baby I'm sorry," I said hugging him again. He was taller than me but he was still my little baby.

"Momma why did you leave me?" he said breaking down. I hugged both of my children tightly.

"Shh," I said, "I'm here now, I'm not leaving you again." I looked at my children. They had suffered so much because of me. I was a horrible mother and I couldn't understand why they were here hugging me. I couldn't understand why they didn't run away from me. Why they didn't try to kill me or tell me they hate me after everything I did to them. I looked at both of them and smiled sadly. Then I heard Elijah and Nik come outside. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Children I assume you already know Rebekah and Kol," I said and they nodded. They had let me go but they were still holding my hands. "Well I would like to introduce you to Elijah and Niklaus,"

"Elijah, Nik, these are my children Thomas and Diane" I said to them. Elijah smiled warmly at the children and I. He came up to us and gave both Thomas and Diane a hug. Nik smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Come inside" Nik said leading us to the living room, then all the Originals left so we could have some privacy. I sat in between both my children. Diane had her head in my lap and Thomas was sitting next to me holding my hand. I kissed Thomas's hand and Diane's head before getting up.

"I'll be right back," I told them and they nodded. I walked into Nik's study and he smiled at me motioning me to sit. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Overwhelmed" I answered, "But happy, I just have to get used to the idea that my children are alive" and he smiled, "I wanted to ask you if it was okay if my children stayed here for a while until we can find our own place."

"Calla," Nik said, "My home became your home the minuet you slept in that bed. I consider you my sister. This is also you children's home now. All of you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," I said to him and he smiled. I stood up and walked to find Kol. Thankfully Kol and Rebekah were together in his room.

"Hey" I said entering, Kol and Rebekah smiled at me. Rebekah came up and gave me a giant hug. I hugged her back. In a short time Rebekah became my family. She became my best friend and my sister. And Kol, well I didn't know just yet. But the passion I felt for him was incredible. When Rebekah let me go Kol came to me and I hugged him. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you," I said to him, "Both of you," I said looking at Rebekah. Rebekah nodded smiling walking out of the room. "This was your errand?" I asked, and he nodded

"Are you mad?" he asked,

"Kol" I said smiling, "How could I be mad? You reunited me with my family. You did what I thought was impossible. I am eternally grateful for that." I said leaning my head against his chest.

"Your Welcome" he said into my hair. I kissed him again and walked back down to my children who hadn't moved from their spot. Kol followed me and leaned against the doorframe. I sat in front of them on the coffee table.

"Where will we go now Momma?" Diane asked quietly.

"Tonight nowhere" I said taking her hand, "Tonight I want both of you to choose a room in this house and call it yours. Nik gave us permission to stay for as long as we want. They all have become part of our family. I am very grateful to them." they both nodded. I took their hands and led them to the extra rooms in the house. Kol never stayed far behind. Eventually they chose the rooms that were closest to mine. Kol said he would let Thomas borrow some of his clothes since they looked about the same size. I went into my room and got some clothes for Diane. I kissed them both on the cheek and watched them go in their rooms. I smiled sadly at how much I missed. I went to my room and Kol followed he sat with me on the bed just holding my hand. We sat there for a while until I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said,

"Momma?" Diane said peeking her head through the window, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I nodded and she came into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kol said kissing my head and walking towards the door. "Goodnight" he said to me and I nodded. When Kol left I unmade the bed and went to the closet to change. When I came back Calla was lying in the bed under the covers.

"Move over" I said gently to her and she obeyed. I slid in next to her and I hugged her. "I love you baby…. You don't have to say it back but I just want you to know that" I said kissing her hair.

"I know Momma," she said, "I love you too" we lay there in silence and I sung her a lullaby. Ten minutes later I heard another knock at the door.

"Yes" I said sitting up and Thomas came in. He stood by the door not moving and I smiled at him holding out my hand. He came and sat down on the bed.

"Momma" he said, "Why did you leave me?"

"I don't know baby" I said, "When your father died I was upset, sad, angry, I ran away instead of staying with you. I should have stayed and helped you kids grow, but I didn't. I ran instead and that's what turned me into the monster that I am." I took a deep breath, "I can never make it up to you all I can say is that I am truly sorry and I love you so much." I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He came and gave me a hug.

"I know Momma. I love you to" he said when he pulled away. I smiled at him. "Can I stay here?" he asked and I nodded. He lied down next to me and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time I was happy. My family was back; everything that I hoped to someday see again was lying next to me. I hugged my two children one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

**Anyway so i went a little crazy today and uploaded a lot. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Thanks Love you!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay so you probably all forgot about me but I'm back. I have been so busy ****lately with summer HW but i will try to update as soon as possible for all my stories. Thanks so much and enjoy this chapter even though its a little short.**

* * *

**Calla Black:**

When I woke up I was alone in bed, and I began to think that maybe what happened yesterday was nothing more than a dream. My children were dead and I had dreamt that they where here with me because I missed them so much. I sighed and got up. I couldn't lie in bed depressed all day. I had to carry on with my life, define my situation with Kol. Life had to go on, I couldn't stay depressed for the rest of my existence. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, and then I went to my closet and put on confortable clothes not noticing that a part of my wardrobe was gone. I walked into the dining room and I received the biggest surprise of my life.

"Morning Momma" my daughter said smiling at me, she hugged me lightly and went back to her seat, Thomas came up to me and smiled hugging me, and then he looked at my face and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, I shook my head and smiled,

"Because I am so happy that you are really here" I said and he hugged me again then my daughter got up and hugged me tightly as well. Thomas kissed me on the head and Diane led me to the table and sat me down next to her. I looked around and saw all the originals were there except for Kol; I was a little confused why Kol wasn't here.

"Ms. Black would you like some coffee, blood…." One of the maids asked,

"Coffee please and then maybe later a little bit of O negative from one of the bags"

"Sure" she said nodding and turned to look at my children, "Would you like something Ms. Diane, Mr. Thomas,"

"I'll have the same as my mother" Diane said and she nodded

"The blood later as well"

"Yes" Diane said, I was surprised; I didn't know that Diane was a vampire or part vampire like me.

"I'll take the same thing as my sister" Thomas said, "Including the blood" I turned to him, both of them were vampires. I was confused.

"What?" Thomas said catching my confused staring.

"Both of you are vampires?" I asked,

"No Calla they are kitty cats" Nik said under him breath,

"Shut up Nik" Rebekah said and hit him on the head; I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and I turned my attention back to Thomas.

"Yes we both turned around the same time, it was after we turned into wolves. A vampire came to us and said that he needed our help in return he would give us eternal life. We accepted though I was a little reluctant but we accepted. It took us almost two years to find this woman and her daughter. In that time we turned into wolves. The vampire protected us even more after we turned into wolves. When we found the woman and her daughter, he asked us again if we wanted eternal life and we agreed. Then he was so grateful that after we turned he helped us adjust and let me tell you Diane was a little monster." Diane stuck her tongue out and him and he chuckled,

"Not as bad as you as human you were crazy and as a vampire well there aren't words to describe you" she said laughing, everyone at the table chuckled,

"Anyway, after we gained control he asked us if we ever needed anything to ask, he said he was eternally grateful to us. We thanked him and returned to Jean who protected us like we were his own children."

"Wow" I said, Jean had kept through on his promise, he promised me that he would care for my children like they were his own and he did it. I was eternally grateful to him, "And what happened to Jean?" I asked finally,

"Jean never wanted eternal life, he said that he was born a human and he wanted to die one, he said it was just his way, he also said that god would protect us because we were good people. We protected him until he died of old age, it was a very painless death, he said goodbye to us and then he fell asleep never to wake up again. He was such a sweet old man and we loved him very much his grave is in his native land in France close to our old home." Diane said I smiled knowing he lived a long and happy life.

"That's good, I'm very happy for him" I said smiling sadly, I would have loved to thank Jean for everything and say goodbye to him, then I cleared my throat that had become very thick and I turned to Nik, "Nik where is Kol?"

"He is still in bed, its strange he is usually one of the first ones up"

"Well I think I'll go see him," I said standing up,

"Of course you will Calla" Nik said smirking playfully, I growled and he chuckled,

"Shut up Nik" Rebekah said, "I swear, I'm going to shove your head in a wall"

"Aww Bekah don't worry Nik wont dare lay a finger on Calla or bother her that much because if he does Kol will beat him to a pulp" Elijah said, I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed,

"You guys act like children" I said, and we laughed the I walked to Nik and gave him a hug from behind then I smacked him gently on the head he pretended to wince in pain. I walked away from him and started to walk towards the stairs,

"Wait Ms. Black, do you still want your blood and coffee,"

"Yes give me two so that I can take them upstairs,"

"Sure" she said, then a couple minutes later she came up with the cups of blood and coffee on a tray she also put cream and sugar on the tray I assumed was for Kol because I hated cream and sugar in my coffee. Then careful not to spill anything I flashed upstairs and I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I opened the door and walked inside, I found that he was still sleeping and I put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed watching him sleep. I sat next to him and kissed him gently on the forehead, he stirred and his eyes fluttered slightly,

"Morning" I said smiling at him,

"It's so nice to wake up and see such a beautiful face," he said smiling and sitting up I starred at his beautiful body he noticed and took my face in his hands and made me look at his face, he smiled at me and I smiled back, the he kissed me gently. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me,

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"And why wouldn't I be okay?" he said with a smile in his voice,

"Well because Nik told me that you were always the first one up and I got worried that maybe something was wrong with you…." I didn't finish the thought, I knew that I had just met them but I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to him.

"I am more than fine, in fact I am perfect and I couldn't be more perfect, I made you happy and that made me happy. Look into my eyes and you will see that I am fine, one hundred percent fine," I looked into his eyes and all I saw was happiness, I saw a pure side to Kol that was buried deep for a long time, It was just beginning to shine through, I smiled and kissed him, then I stood up and he pouted slightly I chuckled and brought him the coffee,

"Here" I said smiling, "Do you want cream and sugar?" he tasted it and shook his head,

"This is fine," he said, I took my cup of coffee and drank it, then I handed him the cup of blood, took mine and sat next to him. When I finished drinking it I put it on the night table and lay next to him, "

"You know, I have been closed to the idea of love for so long that opening up to it scares me," he said in a whisper I looked up at him and saw that his eyes where closed his face tight,

"You don't have to love me yet," I said, "Love is scary, you will love me when you are ready but until then I take pleasure in the fact that I know you care for me and would do anything to protect me. But I hope you know that I will be here every step of the way and I will never leave you." He was silent for a while not saying anything, but I didn't really need him to talk. I knew the feeling of caring was mutual; he had proven that to me when he brought my family back.

"Thank you," he finally whispered I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling he looked at me and kissed me gently making my stomach flutter slightly. "I should get up know," he said and I nodded. He got up and pulled me with him I smiled and followed him down the stairs. Nik was smirking at us and I rolled my eyes. My children looked at us and smiled. I smiled back and got ready to finally live my life with my new family.

* * *

**Okay so i told you it was a little short. Anyway tell me what you think. REVIEW! Thanks love you!**


End file.
